Sushi
(Classic Only) |artist = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic Version) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme Version) |dlc = January 23, 2020 (NOW) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version Voguing Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic (Bar) Extreme Version Light Yellowhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E Light Blue (Bar)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E |gc = Classic Extreme Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E |lc = Classic Extreme Version Light Blue |pictos = 143 (Classic) 202 (Extreme Version) |dura = 2:49 |nowc = Sushii SushiiALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byi1BhAntiM/ Extreme Mo Meaux The Monarchhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B4xaIySJOdK/ |perf = Classic Julien Durand Extreme Version Anna Shevelhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:WhatsApp_Image_2019-11-13_at_16.45.02.jpeg |from = }}Merk & Kremont tarafından "Sushi", ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, teslimatçı gibi görünen bir adam. Bir parça somon nigiri suşi ekli mavi bir bisiklet kaskı, bir çift siyah güneş gözlüğü, bir parça somon nigiri ile sıcak pembe uzun kollu bir gömlek ve turuncu harflerle "SUSHI" kelimesini, gömleğinde siyah bir fermuar giyiyor Beline bir kayış, bir çift sarı şort, bir çift mor tozluk ve her spor ayakkabıda bir somon nigiri bulunan bir çift siyah spor ayakkabı. Extreme Versiyonu Dansçı bir örgü pembe saçlı bir kızdır. Kafasında 3 pembe suşi rulo ve saçında bir çift pembe çubuk var. Sarı sahte Japon tarzı bir elbise giyiyor. Yaka turkuaz ile kaplıdır ve bornozun her iki kolunun etrafına sarılan kırmızı ve turkuaz çizgili bir ip vardır. Sol kolunda büyük pembe bir daire var. Üstünde pembe bir obi ve daha küçük bir kırmızı kemer bulunan kırmızı ve turkuaz kareli bir etek giyiyor. Etek üzerinde, obi altına sıkışmış büyük bir macenta paneli var. Hem etek hem de panel sarı renktedir. Büyük beyaz tabanlar, sarı ve macenta kayışlarla turkuaz çorap ve sandalet giyiyor. Eldiveni kırmızı ve sağlam siyah ve sarı bir tasarıma sahip. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, bir yol ve bir telefonla ve Wifi sinyali gibi görünen dört çubukla başlar. Telefon şarkı içinde her çaldığında çalar. Şarkı koroya geçerken, telefon bir GPS'e yakınlaştırılır. Ayetler sırasında, arka plan kırmızı ve mavi bağlı demiryolları ve yüzen kırmızı daireler ile siyaha döner. Koro sırasında, arka plan siyah binaları ve pembe bir gökyüzü ile bir metropolde gerçekleşir. Dansçı, kırmızı ve mavi kemerli ve renkli, neon ışıklı reklam suşileriyle şehirdeki siyah bir patikada koşuyor. Bazıları suşi resimlerine sahipken, diğerleri "Yum" gibi şeyler söylüyorlar ve hatta Japonca yazıyorlar. Korodan sonra, yol daha hızlı ilerler ve üç neon kilometre sayacı artarak maksimum hıza çıkar. Suşi ne sırasında? kısmen kırmızı, sarı ve yeşil ışıkların yanıp söndüğü bir yarış pisti ışığı görünür. Robotun sipariş ettiği şarkı noktasında neon somon nigiri, baharatlı erişte, maki ve temari gökten düşüyor. Extreme Versiyonu Arka plan klasik neon telefon ve GPS ekranı ile başlar. Çaldığında, klasik rutinden farklı suşi ekranlarda görünür. Harita, yolların yanı sıra alanlarla daha gerçekçi görünüyor. Her birinde yanan suşi türlerine sahip daireler var. Ayrıca suşi ve ramenden yapılmış büyük bir neon komşusuna sahiptir. Teslimat insanlar mahalle boyunca scooter binmek. Ayrıca suşi görünen ve hayal kırıklığına uğrayan uzun tepsiler ve kaseler de vardır. Yemek çubukları tepsilerin yanında görülebilir "Suşi ne?" bölüm, üç farklı suşi görünür ve aşağıdaki sırayla yanar; sol, sağ, orta. Ayrıca üzerinde farklı neon suşi sürme ile uzun bir neon suşi treni bulunmaktadır. Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Sağ kolunuzu dışarı doğru tutun. Altın Hareket 2: İşaretle ve sağ kolla sola doğru dön, sonra sola koş. Sushi gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sushi gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sushi gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sushi gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Versiyonu Extreme rutininde 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Önce sağ kolunuz sonra sol kolunuzla havaya hızlıca vurun. Altın Hareket 2: Sol kolunuz açıkken, sağ elinize yanağınıza dokunun. Altın Hareket 3: Geri yaslan, sağ bacağını diz çökmüş, sağ elin yerde, sol elin başının yanında. Bu, rutinin son hareketi. sushiialt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sushiialt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game sushiialt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sushiialt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game sushiialt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Sushiialt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *High Voltage *Simple Dances *Must Dance 2020 *30-Minute Soft Workout *2020 Party Starter! Trivia *Önizlemede piktogramlar kaybolmaz. Galeri Game Files Sushii cover generic.png|''Sushi'' Sushiialt cover generic.png|''Sushi'' (Extreme Version) Sushii cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sushiialt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Sushi albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) sushiialt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) sushii_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) sushiialt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) sushii_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) sushiialt_map_bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Sushii_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Sushii 1231.png|Avatar (Classic) Sushi gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) SushiiALT 1283.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Sushialt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) Sushii_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Sushi jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Sushi jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Sushi_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Sushialt jd2020 menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) Sushialt jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Sushialt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Sushi jd2020 menu wii.png|''Sushi'' on the menu (Wii) Promotional Images sushi promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) sushi promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Sushi promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) sushi promo coach.png|Promotional coach Others Sushi thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Sushi thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Sushialt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Sushi glove glitch.JPG|The coach's glove glitch Videos Official Music Video Merk & Kremont - Sushi (Official Music Video) Sushi (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Classic Sushi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sushi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Extreme Version Sushi (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Classic Танец Just Dance® 2020 - Sushi by Merk & Kremont (PS Move) Sushi - Just Dance Now Extreme Version Sushi (Extreme) - Just Dance 2020-0 Extractions SushiJDN|''Just Dance Now'' preview using the pictobar Sushi (Alternate) - Full HD - No HUD from Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation en:Sushi Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Anna Shevel Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları